


The Possibilities are Endless

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [363]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Series, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She despises that people see her as a mere child who doesn't know any better how to live her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 September 2016  
> Word Count: 495  
> Prompt: "You're" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: She despises that people see her as a mere child who doesn't know any better how to live her life.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, this one was fun to write. I like delving back into the meaty mystery of Ann's early marriage and first child. I will never be satisfied that I know everything there is to know about it either.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Mute as a turnip from the Fourth  
Of July to All Fool's Day,  
O high-riser, my little loaf."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "You're"

 

_"You're little more than a child yourself."_

She hears this sentiment so often, she begins to expect it. There's something in the way that people will set their jaws and inhale the breath that will be exhaled on those exact words. It takes everything in her to keep calm and smile at them, swallowing back the words and the bile at their reaction.

She despises that people see her as a mere child who doesn't know any better how to live her life. She _planned_ to have this baby with Jeffrey, even if he wasn't entirely privy to all of her reasons. She has done things, _seen_ things, that would make most of these idiots cower in fear. But heaven forbid she should be married and pregnant at the age of eighteen. How many of them did the same, but choose to forget that in order to keep her from fulfilling her potential? It's not like she's going to give up her plans for business school and a career. Nothing will distract her from her plans.

By the time she walks home from the market with her groceries, the vast majority of her anger has dissipated. It's a big part of her reasoning behind walking everywhere that she can while she can. Winter is setting in soon, and those months will be long and torturously boring, but she'll find a way to keep active. It's good for her and the baby both. When spring comes along, and she nears her due date, the walking will resume. Mrs. Baylock said that it's actually beneficial to labor to walk as much as possible, especially once she's further along.

Once everything is put away, Ann settles on the couch and lifts her shirt to stroke the rounding swell of her stomach with gentle fingers. She hasn't been singing to the baby, but she's been reading and talking as she goes about her days. She hasn't felt the baby kick yet, or maybe it's better to say that she's not sure if she's felt it. There have been strange, fluttery sensations several times in the last couple of weeks. She's already planning to ask her doctor about it at her four month exam next week.

And that strange little sensation happens again, radiating from the right side of her stomach. She lets out a breathy giggle at the feeling. She knows the baby is still quite tiny, but likes to think that they're already forming a bond that will last through her child's whole life. She will do for her child what her own parents couldn't or wouldn't do for her. This child will have all of the opportunities for success laid at her feet. She doesn't know her baby's sex, but she has a preternatural sense that she carries a girl, a precious little angel of possibility.


End file.
